Christmas, Gifts, and Security Cameras?
by ChocolatePincess14
Summary: cammie and the girls have a suprise for abby and joe during christmas break... super duper fluff joe/abby
1. Chapter 1

**Cammies pov**

the girls, me, Aunt Abby, Mr. Solomon, the boys (zach, grant, jonas, and nick) and my mom were going to spend Christmas break at gallagher!**( A.N. do spies have Christmas break?)** the girls and i have something very special planned for Aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon. Bex and Grant were curled up in each others arms on the couch, so were Liz and Jonas. I was sitting in Zachs lap and Macey was in Nick's lap.

"Let's do presents!" screamed Grant. of course Grant would say that. We al sighlently agreed.

_**(time skip)**_

"well i think thats all the presents." said Abby

"not quiet." i said smiling VERY mischieviously

"oh no" said Jonas glancing around seeing Bex, Macey, and Liz smirking as well.

**Liz's pov**

"we got Joe and Abby presents." me and the girls replied in a devious way that gave me goosbumps

Cammie handed Abby and Joe each a gift wraped in light blue wrapping paper. they slowly opened their mysterious gifts. "Videos?" asked Abby seeming very confused.

" read the lable." said cammie

_Securty video Mathew Morgan and Joseph Solomon's room 11/14/98"_** (A.N. im pretending that that is the day the first Blackthorn Gallagher exchange happened.)**

"oooo lets watch it!" said Abby

Mr. Solomon was glaring at Cammie."maybe that's not the best idea..." said Mr. Solomon

"come on joe it cant be that bad" said abby Mr. Solomon just kept glaring at a now giggling Cammie.

_(security video)_

**(A.N. **_italics joe ,__**bold**_** matt)**

Matt and Joe walk into the room

_so matt how did your day go_

**good**

_i thought it was great consdering your in LOVE!_

**im not in love!**

_you were practicallty drooling over rachel at dinner!_

**whatever (burries head in pillow)**

_Matts in love! Matts in love!_

**Psh and your not?**

_what are you talking about?_

**Oh puh lease you are obviously head over heals in love with abby!**

_i dont know what your talking about? (blushing bright red!)_

**you are a great spy man but so bad at lying to me**

_whatever ( muffled by a pillow)_

_(end of security video)_

abby is giggling and is bright red the abby leans over and pecks him on the lips.

by now we're all laughing

finally cammie pipes up"your turn Mr. Solomon"

he tears open his wraper to see a video tape on the side it says

_"Security video Rachel Cameron and Abby Cameron's room 11/14/98_

"Cammie" Abby said very slowly

"yep" replied Cammie

"Joe please don't watch that video" begged Abby

"how bad can it be?" said Mr. Solomon repeating her words

Abby just burried her head in a pillow while we put the tape into the T.V.

* * *

dun dun dun :)


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you everyone who rewieved i thought nobody would read my story so thank you guys soooo much**

* * *

Joe's Pov

_ecurity video)_

**(A.N. **_italics Abby _**Bold Rachel)**

Rachel and Abby walk into the room

_so rachel anything new happen today... you know other than us finding out there is another spy school...FOR GUYS!_

**well other than that nope.**

_so your telling me you didn't fid your true love! ;)_

**Psh i dont know what your talking about? (turns slightly pink)**

_Rach your an awesome spy but seriously your in LOVE with Matt!_

**whatever (turns red) like your not**

_Oh Rachel I'm not in love with Matt thats your job! (burts out laughing!)_

**maybe not Matt but I know who (said in a singsongy voice)**

_Who?_

**Joe.**

_(turns compleatly red) What (said really high)_

**oh well I'll just have to find proof.**

both of them glance at Abby's bed than lunge at it Rachel reaches it first and pulls out a diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Today we found out there was another school for spies...BOY SPIES! we had to go on a mission against them_**(A.N. I'm thinking about Writing about their mission in another story) **_they won exept for lexi she beat the boys noone expected her to do it but she did! There was this one guy Joe he has perfect blonde hair and perfect green eyes and is overall compleatly perfect. And compleatly out of my league. He sat with me at lunch so maybe I'm not compleatly hopeless. I'll write soon._

_ Yours truly_

_ Abby_

Rachel than broke out into a fit of giggles next to a VERY embarassed Abby.

_(end of security video)_

Abby is bright red she looks like she could turn into a tomato

"see that wasn't that bad." I say Abby seems for the first time in years to be at a loss for words so i lean over and give her a kis it was short and sweet but still magical.

I got up and said "so Abby do you still have that diary?" i asked

"yep " said Rachel "ome down to my office and I'll give it to you."

"Ok" i said i kissed Abby on my cheek and left her frozen there "i still got it" i thought as i smirked to myself


End file.
